


Mint Eye- Exceptional Believer

by AllOverOliver



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cussing, Dark Saeran is off the elixir, Dom!Saeran, Domestic, F/M, Fingering, Kinky, Mainly sexual, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Ray at mint eye, Ray off the Elixir, Rough Sex, Saeran at mint eye, Saeran never merged, Spanking, This is an AU where they switch off, Vaginal Sex, sub!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver
Summary: AU: Where Rika’s control on Saeran is significantly diminished since her plan to take the RFA has failed. The RFA is safe but the MC has decided to stay at mint eye with Ray/Saeran. His personas never merged and continue life at Mint Eye with you by their side helping them along the way. There is an established relationship here. Saeran is no longer abusive and everything that happens between MC and him is consensual. Neither of them is given the Elixir on a daily basis thus their personalities are able to breathe. Saeran no longer abuses you to feel better, and Ray’s self-confidence is able to soar. Both personas are in love with MC. Also, this is not a reflection of a real mental disorder; this is the work of fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One. The Morning: Ray

Waking up next to him day after day would never get old. The warm sun shone into the room and danced over Ray’s peaceful face. I brought a finger up and traced the outline of his jaw siring him awake. His head dipped on our shared pillow bringing my face closer to his. He peeked one eye open.

“Hmm, you up?” Ray asked through a groggy mumble.

“I am. Good morning sweetie.” Smiling, I ran my fingers through his silky pink hair, brushing his bed head into something more kempt. 

“How did you sleep, my love?” He brought me close and brushed his nose against mine before settling into my neck. 

“I slept great, except I had the weirdest dream…” I shrugged, “How about you?” 

He leaned back and smiled, “Truthfully, I slept like a rock. I don’t think I dreamt.” 

We took our time this morning eating breakfast and getting ready. Ray went to his closet to change into his clothes for the day and I went to mine. The clothes in my closet were almost split 50/50 between bright-cheery and sexy-chic. Saeran had flat out bought me all the clothes he felt would look good on me whereas Ray had worked up a favorites list and I picked what I liked.

Walking into the large closet, I ran my hands over the fabrics. A soft pink dress caught my eye. The sweetheart neckline and lose body fit seemed to be a flattering style on me. I peeled off my silky pajamas and left them in a pile on the floor. As I began to shimmy the delicate dress on I felt Ray silently enter the closet. He gulped thickly at my state of undress. 

“Here, let me help,” He stated as if he were in a daze. His footsteps where light approaching. 

“Yes, please.” 

He adjusted the straps onto my shoulders and smoothed down the sides allowing his fingers to glide over the sides of my breasts teasingly. With a smirk, he held the two sides of the fabric together and slowly slid the zipper up.

He leaned in towards my ear. “Perfect,” he whispered. 

Bringing his hands up, he lightly traced my arms with his fingertips leaving shivers in their wake. I turned around and thanked him with a feathery kiss to his lips. 

“I have a request, and you can say no if you want...” After a brief pause, he continued, “Could I try braiding your hair for today? I think the style would complement this dress.” 

I subconsciously ran my fingers through my hair, “I would love that, Ray.” 

He sat me in front of my vanity and began gently brushing through my long hair. His reflection in the mirror was priceless. A smiled danced around his lips and a slight blush dusted his cheeks. He nibbled his bottom lip a couple times as he twisted the strands into a neat braid. He went with a half up half down look that seemed to really fit me. 

Walking around to the front of me, he pulled some pieced out to frame my face then let out a satisfied sigh. “All done! Now you really look like a Princess.” He smiled from ear to ear as he gave me the hand mirror to admire the do from all sides.

“Wow! This looks fantastic! Thank you so much!” I complimented him. I leaned up towards him and wrapped my arms around his torso. 

He wasted no time planting a searing kiss to my lips; the intensity caught me off guard. He raised his head back as he spoke. “Now, it’s time to go to work.” He flashed a smile. 

“You can’t tease me like that, Ray.” I joked then pressed my lips back into his holding his head in place.

His tongue tentatively pressed against my sealed lips. I opened slowly and felt him leisurely explore my mouth. He began to pull his tongue back only to re-enter again over and over. I felt my head swim just as his hands lightly caressed my backside. I leaned into his hands allowing him to cup my ass. He gave me a slight squeeze but pulled away suddenly. 

“I- uh, think we should really get going. Don’t you?” looking away, he ran his hand through his perfectly combed hair, messing it up then smoothing it back down again. 

“Ray, I just wanted to thank you for taking your time to do my hair so beautifully. I had no idea you were so talented.” I praised him and he gave me a bashful smile that flashed to excitement as I began to walk him backward.

The back of his legs pressed against the plush reading chair. I gave him a delicate kiss while I pressed my hands on his shoulders moving him down into a seated position. He sat buzzing with elation watching me pull my dress up slightly so I could straddle him. 

“Pr- Princess,” He tried to weakly protest.

I reengaged the kiss, running my fingers through his hair and grinding on him. His hands explored my body for a moment as he moaned into my mouth. Our tongues danced around each other as I felt his hands firmer on my ass. He gripped me gently and began pushing and pulling me against him allowing me to grind him harder. 

“Nhghh” he pressed his forehead into mine breaking the kiss. I felt his growing erection against my sex. 

“You’re amazing, Ray. I love you more and more each day.” I breathlessly told him. I kissed my way down his jaw and neck then lightly traced his ear with my tongue. I nipped slightly at his lobe with my teeth earning a shudder from him. I stopped grinding and moved my hand down to palm his erection. 

He looked up at me quickly “I don’t want to get messy.” He breathed out, a blush blooming on his face. I unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. 

“Okay, sweetie.” I leaned in towards his ear and whispered seductively, “Then I want you to cum in my mouth.” His eyes grew as wide as saucers and an inaudible stammer fell off his lips. He pressed his length into my hand as I began stroking him. 

After a few pumps I stood up quickly from his lap and went down on my knees in front of him. My dress rested around me in a circle. I looked up at him making eye contact as he placed his hands on either side of the armrests gripping them until his knuckles turned white. All he could do is nod in consent as I brought my head down to his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut as I licked the underside of his head. I used my tongue to wet his length before I began to take him in my mouth. I slowly took him in, swirling my tongue when I could to add extra sensation. 

He was gasping as he writhed underneath me. I used my hand to pump the rest of his length in conjunction with my mouth bringing him to the brink. He started to buck his hips into me harder. 

“I’m…. close…” he managed to whisper and peered through one eye at me. I began taking him faster hearing his volume increase and his movements become erratic.

“God damn it,” he mewled and I felt his dick start to pulse, spilling into my mouth. He threw his head back and rode out his orgasm through gritted teeth. He stilled for a moment, I took the opportunity to swallow and stand up. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. He turned me around and brought me into his lap facing away from him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He cooed in my ear.

We stayed like this, him hugging me from behind, while his breathing went back to normal. His voice broke the silence. 

“I want to make you feel good too, please.” He nuzzled my neck prodding me to respond. 

“I would like that,” I answered, giving him a small smile. 

Wordlessly, he trailed his hand up my thigh pushing the fabric of my dress up. He rubbed my sex pressing against where he thought my clit was. I moaned and pressed myself into his hand. He let out a shaky laugh trying to muster up the courage to speak. 

“Does this feel good?” he was almost as breathless as me. 

“Yes! I want more, please.” He let the air out of his lungs quickly and felt for the hem of my panties. It wasn’t that Ray was inexperienced, but he always seemed just as nervous each time we were intimate like this. He grew bolder here and there, but he was always so flustered. 

He slid his long finger up and down my slit before he pushed it inside. He gave me a few pumps before deciding I was wet enough for another. He pressed a second finger in my pussy and hooked up towards my g-spot. I gasped and laid back onto him more mewling and groaning. 

“Yes…. Oh my god. Right there.” I encouraged him to keep up his ministrations. He used the heel of his palm to rub my clit allowing me to buck my hips into his hand. I felt his fingers scissor, eliciting a loud moan from me. Ray had been so easy to teach when it came to pleasure, he was a great listener. 

“I;m… I’m gonna…” was all I could get out. 

Ray noticed what I was trying to say and leaned into my ear, “Go ahead... do it for me…” 

I squeezed down onto his fingers and I felt my orgasm take over my body. I lost control as the euphoria raced through me. I cried out as my back arched against my boyfriend’s body. He continued to pump his fingers in and out quickly, riding out my orgasm. He slipped his fingers out after a moment and I allowed myself to lay all of my weight back onto him. 

“That was fast” he mused, pleased with himself. He hugged me from behind. 

“Don’t tease,” I giggled softly. “I hope my hair is still okay,” I wondered out loud. 

After a while we stood up, I changed into fresh panties, and he assessed my hair. 

“Your waves are a little messy now” he smiled “but it makes you look even more beautiful.” 

I reached out for his hand lacing my fingers into his. “I love you, Ray,” I smiled sweetly at him. 

“I love you more.”


	2. The Morning: Saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has Saeran taking control of things. Get ready to sin.

I woke up to the feeling of forced hot air being blown on my neck. I stirred and began opening my eyes so I could adjust to the bright sunlit room, but Saeran's voice interrupted me. 

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for 5 minutes!” He faked annoyance as he pulled me close to him. 

I usually woke up before him, today seemed to be a rare occasion. 

“Good Morning to you too,” I playfully rolled my eyes. 

He held me closer and grumbled in my ear, “How dare you make me wait? I should teach you a lesson.” He started to plant kisses on the shell of my ear. 

I giggled and let out a yawn, “It better be a sexy lesson,” I mused, wiggling around so he would spoon me. I started to rub my ass not so innocently into his groin as his long arms wrapped around me in our new position.  
“You little devil…” he said astonishingly. 

I wiggled some more feeling his growing erection against my ass. 

“If that’s how you want it, little one.” He continued planting kisses along my neck tailing up my jaw. I leaned my head up and moved onto my back more for our lips to finally collide. His lips were moist from the kisses he already left on my body and didn’t waste any using his tongue to dominate my mouth. 

“Mmm” I moaned, meeting his tongue with fervor. He rocked his hips into me rubbing his dick on my thigh. I felt his warm hand reach under my shirt and trail over my stomach. He cupped my breast and began rubbing my nipple with his hand. He gave it a hard pinch and I inhaled sharply. He quickly pulled away tugging the hem of the shirt. 

“Take this off,” he commanded. 

I pushed myself up into a seated position lifting the shirt up and over my head. His blue eyes bore into my partially naked form with burning passion causing a heat wave to rush through my body.

Smirking, Saeran pulled my ankles down moving me into a laying position again. He pressed his hard body against mine laying kisses to my exposed skin. He kissed everywhere except my pert nipples.

“Stay still,” His voice beckoned. 

He moved to the delicate skin on the lower half of my breast licking and sucking. After a moment he bit down on my skin and sucked hard trying to leave a mark. I gasped at the sudden pain but remained completely still. 

After a minute he leaned back and admired his handy work. A quarter-sized hickey framed in teeth marks tattooed my skin. He eyed me as he moved closer to my nipple.

“Good girl, you didn’t even flinch,” He cooed, wrapping his tongue around my nipple lapping at it before gently biting down. His other hand palmed my neglected breast for a moment then traveled down to my shorts. 

“Lift up.” 

He moved his body back to pull down my shorts panties and all. Before I could adjust my legs he chirped out another request. “Now, turn over.” 

I began turning over tentatively barely having time to become accustomed to my nakedness. I wasn’t exactly sure what he was planning since he usually took his time between my legs making sure I was wet and ready for him.

“Head down and move back closer to me,” He gestured his hand for me to continue. He abruptly stopped me and pressed my head down more into the bed further. 

“Perfect.” My ass was up in the air facing him when I felt his hand move my legs apart slightly. 

Rubbing my ass with his hands in a circular motion, he spoke, “I want you to count.” He paused for a moment and my heart sank. 

“You kept me waiting for 5 minutes, so you will count to 5.” 

I realized what he was about to do and the heat that bloomed thought my body could be felt from a mile away. My heart rate skyrocketed as I felt my adrenaline kick in. The air caught in my lungs with the anticipation. 

SMACK

He spanked me. My eyes grew wide and I moaned into the pillow. He waited a moment rubbing his palm over my angry skin to soothe it. 

“I can’t hear you.” I drank in an unsteady breath. “O- One,” I finally blurted out. 

SMACK

He hit the other cheek and it unwittingly jolted me forward. “TWO,” I half moaned and screamed. My heart hammered in my chest. 

SMACK

“THREEE,” I screamed into the pillow. He took a moment and rubbed the spot where he hit. “Such a good girl…” I noticed he was breathing heavily. 

SMACK

“Fo…oh god.. Four.” I tried not to whisper but I couldn’t help it. My heart hammered in my ears. I felt his gentle touch caressing my ass as he took his time before the last spank. 

SMACK

“FIVE. Five..” I moaned. I rolled my hips into his warm hand soothing my skin. I was slightly disappointed it was over. I let out a shaky sigh. 

“Good girl. Your skin looks so pretty like this, so pink for me. You are so beautiful.” He drank in my image before barking out another order, “I want you to say in this position.” 

I panted into the pillow, my whole body was hot and the pain still bloomed on my red skin. My whole body jolted when I felt his tongue rub against my clit. 

“Fuck,” I moaned. I grasped the bed sheets and pulled hard. 

“Did you know you are dripping wet for me, Princess?” he trailed his tongue up and down my slit linger at my entrance then gliding back to my clit. I felt my cunt pulsing with desire. He adjusted his pressure on my clit licking circles while pressing a finger inside my pussy. I gasped and panted as I felt his assault on my g-spot. He slipped two more fingers inside making it a total of three. I was a wreck moaning and grinding my body back into him. It would have made me cum if he hadn’t abruptly stopped. 

I heard him push his pants down slightly to free himself. He rubbed the tip of his cock against my clit as he spoke. “I want you so bad right now. Do you want me?” he asked with his head now circling my entrance.  
“Yes! Yes I want you,” I called out but he didn’t seem satisfied. 

“I want to hear your dirty little mouth begging me for it,” He spat out with a smirk on his face. 

“I need you, Saeran, please! Please fuck me,” I begged. I started moaning at the feeling of his warm dick rubbing up and down my slit. I continued, “I want you so bad. I want you to fuck me please!” I yelled. 

“Hmm,” He hummed with a hint of amusement. “You want me?” he asked sounding innocent. He pushed the head into my entrance but pulled back out continuing to rub my clit. 

“Please Saeran! Fuck me! I want to feel your cock inside me! Let me cum! I want to cum for you,” I was breathless. 

“I could tie you up and deny you like this for hours,” He stated sharply. “No please don’t, please fuck me right now. I’ll do anything! Saeran, I'll do anything you want!” 

He circled my entrance again and held my hip into place with his free hand. “I know you will.” That was the last thing I heard before he trust his entire length inside me. 

I screamed in pleasure and felt moisture pooling in my eyes, “Yes yes! Thank you, oh god... Thank you,” I cried out as he picked up the pace. Without realizing it, I screamed out, “Harder!” 

He paused a moment and continued fucking me, “You want it rougher today, Princess?” he asked amused. 

“Yes! Fuck me hard.” 

As if on cue he reached his hand down and grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled, eliciting a lewd moan from my throat. He continued fucking me with wild abandon. 

He moaned while ramming me, “Fuck, you feel so good. Your cunt is so tight and your ass is so pink… You ’re such.. a good.. girl..” he trailed off. 

I noticed my arms aching from holding this position but I didn’t care, once I reached my release this ache would no longer matter.

“I’m close, I’m close!” I screamed in hopes that he would keep up the rough pace long enough for me to be thrown over the edge. 

He yanked my hair hard as he pounded me. “Cum for me,” He demanded with ragged breath. 

I relaxed my body ever so slightly and allowed the orgasm to wreck me. I screamed between moans as my walls pulsed around his cock. 

“Fuck babe, yes cum for me,” He panted seemingly concentrating on holding back his own release. He slowed his pace as my spasms slowed. 

“You… are… amazing…” I complimented him. I felt the sweat that had been prickling my forehead form into a droplet and roll down my face. He pulled out and turned me around onto my knees. I was boneless as he helped me kneel in front of him. 

He pressed his cock against my lips and I opened allowing his slick length to slide into my mouth. He slid his entire length in until I gagged then pulled back out. He tangled his free hand into my hair, once I was able to hold myself up, to control my movements. Seemingly too tired to talk, his chest heaved quickly but his desire pushed him on chasing his own release. He pressed his dick back into my mouth but I was ready for it this time and held back the gag. He took this as a sign I was ready and without warning began roughly fucking my face. 

He came all too fast and I waited until his dick stopped pulsing. Saeran laid down next to me and tried to catch his breath. 

I kissed his lips lightly then laid there in a comfortable silence.

“We can eat breakfast later.” He said after a few moments, pulling me impossibly closer to him while pulling the covers up and over us. “Right now I just want to stay like this with you…” 

I rubbed his back with my hand “Me too.” I smiled against his cheek. “I love you, Saeran,” I whispered. 

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is actually my first fic.. so I hope you liked it. :D

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more chapters but all of them can be read as a stand alone. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
